You Don't Know Me
by skiddit
Summary: Friends with benefits never end well. Even Kurt and Blaine can't make it work.


**AN: Okay, so first time posting anything on here. This is scary. I got the idea for this from Ben Fold's awesome song You Dont't Know Me, hence the name. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Well, maybe I would but still, I don't own anything. **

Kurt and Blaine had met at a bar on Blaine's 21st birthday while shitfaced and lonely. No surprise when Blaine woke up the next morning curled up against a very naked Kurt in Kurt's bed. It was a surprise though when they continued to meet while drunk and ending up in Kurt's bed. To their friends, it was a relationship that was doomed from the beginning. To Kurt and Blaine, they were friends with benefits. No harm, right?

Of course, Rachel and Mercedes Tried to warn Kurt that eventually one of them would develop feelings for the other and someone would get hurt. But of course Kurt didn't take heed. He swore up and down that Blaine and Kurt did not have feeling for each other and they never would. They just wanted someone to fuck and that was it.

Wes and David tried to tell Blaine that this wasn't healthy and he'd never find someone when he was using Kurt this way. That it was immoral and it could scar them both for life. Blaine understood what his best friends were trying to tell him, but Blaine was so sick and tired of always being the proper boy. He was tired of always being in a committed relationship with a nice girl who had no personality. Especially seeing as he was gay. He just wanted to do something so out of character and Kurt was the perfect solution. Both boys knew what the other wanted from the "relationship.

Their friends made bets on how long the doomed relationship would last. Rachel gave it two weeks before Kurt would get bored and walk away. Wes said a month before Blaine would realize he didn't like taking the romance out of sex. David allowed six weeks before Blaine would be crawling after a new guy like a lovesick puppy. Mercedes by far had the most faith in the two boys. She believed that by two months they would have fallen in love with each other and they would be dating.

Let's just say no one won their bet.

Six months had past. Kurt and Blaine were still strictly fuck buddies. No body thought it would last this long, but it did. And the quartet of friends were starting to really hope that they wouldn't end badly because their friendship had really started to grow and they all knew that if the boys broke up then their friendship would be severely strained. But sadly, no one in this story gets what they wanted.

* * *

Blaine walked into his tiny apartment that he had been living in for the last year breathing heavily. The elevator broke for the fifth time this month and he lived on the sixth floor of his apartment building. Blaine's whole day had been going this way. First, he woke up late because his cat, Wheezy, decided to chew through the wire on his alarm clock. And because he woke up late, he missed his train. This meant he either had to walk and be late or get a taxi and barely get there in time. He didn't really have then money for a taxi, so he ended up walking to work causing him to be ten minutes late and get yelled at for another fifteen minutes, as if he didn't hate his job enough already.

All he wanted was to do was curl up on the plush couch in his living room with a steaming mug of that fancy coffee Wes bought him and a bag of extra buttery popcorn to watch his all time favorite Disney movie, Tangled.

Luck obviously was not looking out for him today.

As he turned the corner into the living room, he spotted Kurt lounging across the couch he was supposed to be curled up on reading the latest issue of Vogue.

This wasn't how Blaine wanted to spend his night at all.

Kurt looked up a Blaine standing in front of him and broke into a stunning smile. "Oh, hey Blaine!" He tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and walked (well strutted really, Kurt didn't know what walking was) over to Blaine. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. I've been waiting for over thirty minutes!" Kurt latched his arms behind Blaine's next and started kissing down his jaw and neck.

Blaine carefully pushed Kurt's wonderfully perfect mouth away from his neck, so he could look at Kurt. "Can we just not make out right now? I'm really stressed out right now with work and my classes. I really just need to relax right now." Blaine said as calm as he could be.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" Kurt took Blaine's hand and let him over to the door that lead to Blaine's bedroom on he other side of the living room.

Blaine stops in the middle of the living room and tries to pull out of Kurt's grasp. "N-no! No, that's not what I meant! I don't want to make out, and I don't sex! I just want to snuggle up into my favorite blanket with coffee and popcorn and watch adorable Disney movies until I fall asleep and just relax."

"O-Oh…" Kurt froze and looked away from Blaine. "Oh I'm sorry let me get out of your way. I just assumed that that was what you were saying. I... I'm sorry. Kurt looked down at his feet and a light blush appeared across his nose. Neither had ever said no to the other before. "I'll just... let me grab my stuff and I'll be on my way…" He bent down to grab his satchel and magazine and headed towards the door.

Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wait, Kurt! You… you could stay… I mean you could join me in my night of relaxation. We could just…uh…hang out?" He asked, almost begging.

Kurt looked at Blaine like he was spouting heads. "…Hang out?"

"Yeah, I mean you could stay and we could order take out or pizza and get to know each other?" Blaine was starting to get really nervous. Kurt's facial expressions weren't helping.

"Blaine, have we ever "hung out" before?" Kurt asked, putting the quotation marks about hung out. "We've had this deal for six months and we've never wanted to "hang out" before. What's changed?" He looked almost on the verge of panicking.

"Exactly, we haven't hung out! Friends with benefits are supposed to be friends and we aren't! I don't even know your favorite song or your coffee order! I just want to be friends… can we not be just that?" Blaine was starting to get annoyed.

It was about two months in when Blaine realized he was starting to develop romantic feelings for the boy he was using for sex. He knew immediately that if he told Kurt it would be the end of everything. Kurt made it very clear to Blaine that he didn't want anything but sex and that if either developed feelings they would have to stop before it became too painful. Blaine didn't want to lose Kurt. By the time he realized his feelings, he was already in too deep to not get hurt. So he pushed back his feelings and pretended like all he wanted was sex, too. But as of late, pushing these feelings away was getting much harder to do because Kurt wasn't even allowing them to be friends. Blaine could accept that they would never be together but he couldn't accept meaning nothing to the young man standing in front of him staring as if his father had just died.

"Blaine, I thought I made this very clear when we first started this. I don't want a relationship. I don't want friendship. I don't want feelings. And friends have feelings for each other. They care and I don't care about you and I never will!" Kurt's voice rose as he went on and as he ended he was screaming.

Both boys froze when he was done. Blaine had tears gathering in his eyes that he forced back. Kurt's eyes got really big and he started shaking his head.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I care as much as someone who is just using the person for sex can. It's just we can't be friends." Kurt looked at Blaine, pleading with him to understand.

"Kurt, I like you, more than what is acceptable for this relationship to work. And I have for the last four months. I am not asking you to reciprocate the feelings or even accept that I have these feelings. I just want us to either continue with what we're doing and become friends also or stop what we are doing and become friends, but I can't go on fucking you when I can't even consider you a friend. I just have to get to know you.' Blaine looked at his hands that were still holding one of Kurt's. He was avoiding looking up because he knew he had said too much and this couldn't end well anymore.

When he mustered enough courage to chance a peek at Kurt, all of his fears were confirmed. His face was frozen in shock, but you could feel his body tensing and he looked like he was going to bolt at any sudden movement.

"No Blaine. No. We can't be friends and we especially anything more than that. The only thing we could have ever been was fuck buddies but now that I know you have feelings for me, we can't do that either. I'm sorry but this has to end now. No one can get hurt this way." Kurt picked up his belongings that had dropped to the floor and practically ran for the door with out looking back.

"Wait! Kurt! Please, please don't do this! Kurt! Don't leave! Kurt! Please!" Blaine tried to pull him back, but Kurt was having none of that.

He stopped by the door and looked back once to say, "No, just no. Don't contact me, don't try to find me. It will make all of this so much harder to handle if you do.' With that Kurt was out the apartment with the door slamming behind him. Blaine fell to his knees and curled into himself, body wracking with sobs. David found him about two hours later in the same position. He led the brokenhearted boy to his bed and his last thought before passing out was "Is it supposed to hurt this bad when I knew nothing about him?"

**AN: Please review. Even if you think it's crap, I'd like for you to tell me. Thank you. :)**


End file.
